Although there have been many advances in automobile design, virtually all automobiles still maintain a rain gutter region for safely collecting and dispersing water that runs off of the automobile windshield. With all of the advances in design and configuration, the rain gutter region still provides a difficulty in that debris continually accumulates thereon. The present invention provides a simple way to protect the automobile rain gutter.